Her Life, Her Revenge, & The Truth
by Selene Rosaleen
Summary: What if the person you love and can't live without, killed the only family you had...(sasusaku)


Chapter One

**I don't own Naruto. All rights got to Masashi Kishimoto, I only created the plot. **

**Enjoy the story. ^.^ **

* * *

**Sakura couldn't believe she was already late for her first day of high school in Japan. To make matters worse, she was lost and could find her way to class. '**_Why did I get transferred here again_**?' she asked herself. '**_God knows how long I've wandered these halls. They all look the same!_**,' Sakura thought galled. It took all her willpower, so she wouldn't scream at anyone in particular. However, as she kept walking around. She soon spotted a guy who seemed to be around her age. "Shitsurei?" Sakura asked him. Except the guy hadn't heard, or so Sakura thought. "Shitsurei?" Sakura asked again, still no response. She began to get frustrated.**

**Sakura started walking towards the figure, who was now slightly getting his attention from the sound of her clicking heels. "Shitsurei, do you know where class 198-B is?" Sakura inquired for the third time, now a bit irked. The guy merely raised his eyebrows, slightly smirking from amusement as he turned to look at her. '**_Hmm interesting_**,' Sasuke thought to himself as he scanned the girl. She looked like a head shorter than him. She had nice, silky, straight blossom-pink hair that clashed with her glistening, emerald, green eyes. Not to mention her petite body form which seemed so lightweight.**

**Meanwhile, Sakura seemed to be doing the same thing. Sakura eyed the guy, examining his features. He was about a head taller than her. He had jet black hair that matched his soul-less dark orbs. His body was lean yet muscular. His appearance was mysterious and seemed dangerously intriguing. '**_Oh my_**,' Sakura thought to herself as she finished eyeing him. She had to admit she ****would ****have slobbered, ****if** **it hadn't been for the fact that she was too vexed. "Well?" Sakura asked a bit short-tempered. To her surprise, the guy simply turned around and made his way down the hall. Sakura just started watching the guy walk away dumbfounded, then irritated at him for disregarding her.**

**Sasuke didn't think he would have enjoyed to see someone so frustrated. No, he wasn't a sadist. 'Hn, **_I couldn't help myself_**,' Sasuke thought. Seeing the beautiful green-eyed vixen frustrated, had awaken his playful side. By the time he reached the end of the hallway, he glanced from the corner of his eye and saw that the girl wasn't with him. Quite the opposite, she was ****still** **standing where he had left her. '**_Seriously_**?' he thought, nettled. Sasuke then decided to speak.**

"**Hurry up!" he ordered. Sakura just rolled eyes. '**_The nerve of this guy_**,' Sakura thought as she scurried over to the guy. '**_You still think he is painfully handsome_**,' her inner self said in a as-a-matter-of-fact tone. '**_Shut up_**,' Sakura told her inner self, quietly so the guy wouldn't hear her. If he did hear her, he would've thought she was insane.**

* * *

**After five minutes of walking around, with a guy whose name she didn't know, they had finally reached their destination. '**_Thank God_**,' Sakura thought to herself. She was so relieved that the walk had been over. The whole walk had been a nightmare, or at least to her. The air around them had been kind of awkward and tensed. When she glanced at him though, he didn't even seemed bothered. She scowled at this. Before she knocked on the classroom door. Sakura decided to ask the dark, mysterious guy for his name. However as she turned around, she saw that he had already began to walk away. Not wanting to miss her chance, Sakura called after him.**

"**Hey, what's your name?" Sasuke heard the girl asking him. He stopped and answered, "Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." He then turned around to face her with a smirk on his face and asked her the same, "What about you?" Sakura smiled and replied, "Sakura, Haruno Sakura." With that, Sakura turned around to knock on the door and was let into class. **

**As her day ended, she couldn't help but let her mind wander to Damon. "Damon," Sakura said as she tested the name on her lips. Then she began to say it like a prayer, "Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha…" '**_U__chiha__? The name sounds familiar_**,' Sakura thought out loud. She frowned as she tried to register her mind whether she knew it or not. It didn't matter anyways, an eerie feeling told her she shouldn't go near Sasuke again. Sakura decided to investigate Sasuke Uchiha if there was a possibility he caused any trouble.**

**It didn't matter what it took. Sakura didn't want any problems to interfere with her mission and she would make sure of that. '**_I will avenge my parents murder_**,' she bitterly thought.**

* * *

**^.^ Thanks For Reading My Crappy Story... This IS my FIRST time posting. So please give me some feedback on whether you liked it or not, and if I should make any changes in the story. R&R**


End file.
